My Friend
by DaemonDeDevil
Summary: "For him, Tikki… I changed for him. He needed someone to call to him in the darkness, to save him. I thought I could help, so I did the only thing I could…." "What was that?" She asked, eyes growing wide. "I became his friend."


So I had a lot of thoughts regarding Plagg… love the little guy. Then while I was trying to cheer up a friend, I had this idea that maybe Plagg acted the way he did to try and cheer up Adrien… And then this was the birth of this thought.

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or its characters.

Warning: This story is in first person perspective… if you don't like first person, I suggest you leave while you still can.

†††††††

There you go again… curled up in a ball crying your heart out. Was it your father again?

I remember when we first met. I found you just like this. You were curled up, crying, just like you were now. I was out searching for a new Chat Noir at the time. I was going to leave you, going to continue, but deep inside, I remembered the pain of losing each Chat Noir. I thought _**"Maybe this time… maybe this time I can save the one behind the mask."**_ So I came to you. I acted immature because I thought maybe; maybe that was what they needed.

" **Hey kid, got any cheese?"**

That was the first words I ever said to you. It got your mind instantly off whatever had you down that day. I remember at first, you were scared of me, but I offered the ring like it was some peace offering. _**"Take this, it isn't much, but it will help you escape from whatever caused you this pain."**_ I had said.

It was a wonder how you had not turned into an Akuma yet. I had learned how much pain your own father had caused you. But I was happy, happy that I was able to help you. I could only help distract you from the pain you were feeling. I was never good with my words anyway. Sometimes, I would think, _**"Maybe I should bring him to Tikki."**_ She always had a way with her words.

But that worry went away when he first met _her._ She treated him better than anyone ever had before. She treated him like he was a _human_ and not some slave to do your bidding. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he smiled… he smiled a pure, genuine smile.

" **You've been acting different, Plagg.** " I could only smile at my partner in _kwa-mi_.  
 **"Normally you just sit back. You don't even talk to your Chat Noir, only on a rare occasion. You were always cold, closed off, and silent. What made you change?"  
"For him, Tikki… I changed for him. He needed someone to call to him in the darkness, to save him. I thought I could help, so I did the only thing I could…."  
"What was that?" **She asked, eyes growing wide. **  
"I became his friend."**

Each day passed, each battle won… I would find myself growing tired as time passed. I slept more often, didn't ask for cheese as much as I used to. I felt that finally, things were going better for the kid. He had Ladybug to distract him from his pain, he had Nino to cheer him up, he had all those classmates to cheer him on… and he had Marinette to make him smile.

Those smiles only started after they worked together for a gaming tournament. She gave him her lucky charm—something he carried on him for the longest time. He knew he had to give it back, but it made him smile.

Then that day his classmate, Juleka, got akumatized… The amount of sass that Ladybug had around Chat Noir, even though he denied it, made him happy. Her jokes, her laughing, everything about her… it made him smile. He was slowly falling for both girls, I could see it. He was becoming conflicted on his feelings. I wanted to help him, but we both knew I couldn't.

Then one day, after his father once again promised to show to something and didn't, Adrien just… snapped. I could only stare at the furniture that was thrown around in his room. It was like many of the Chat Noir's before… I didn't know what to say then either, but I knew each time what I had said was probably the wrong answer. However I knew that silence wouldn't be the answer then either.

I flew to him and crawled under his arms so I could stare up into his face as he cried. I extended my arms, the best I could, as I gave him a hug. Granted it was his face, but I was small, so it was the best option. He had jumped in shock then grabbed me. I expected to be thrown, but he had pulled me into a hug of his own. He told me everything that had happened that I might have missed. I listened, because I knew it would help him.

"I wish I could just be Chat Noir forever…" He had said. I knew how much he wanted to throw his life behind. **"But if you are Chat Noir forever, then you wouldn't be able to hang with your friends… I mean think about it. And I mean** _ **really**_ **think about it."** He let out a groan. **"Plus, how would you be able to get pastries as Chat Noir? Adrien Agreste has a card, but Chat Noir does not."** His groan increased.

I stayed with him the whole time after that. I did the one thing that no one in this huge estate did—sat down and listened. **"You're worth it."** I had found myself saying.

Through all the pain he had been through, he was still the strongest I had ever chosen. He lasted so long through all this pain. It started when his mother disappeared; his father changed and so did his life. His father had banned his friend from entering the estate… his father forgot about his own son's birthday… It was like he was trying to build up a child full of so much pain… to use him like Hawkmoth would.

However, to my surprise… not once did he change. After that ordeal, I had fallen asleep. When I woke up I was surrounded by cheese. I knew that meant Adrien was thankful for what I had done… and for once, I felt I could save him. I felt that for once, I wouldn't lose my Chat Noir… I wouldn't lose my _friend._

"Hey Plagg." I peered up from his bed to see him walking over. He crouched down so he was eye level with me. He held up a box towards me. I glanced between him and the box before he nodded to it. I opened it up to find a small wheel of cheese. What had I done? I don't recall doing anything.

"Plagg… because of you, because of Ladybug… I am still here and sane. You told me I was _worth it_ when I only could consider myself a burden. This is thanks… thanks for never giving up on me… and for choosing me."

I stared at him before turning my gaze back to the cheese. I ran my paw over it, letting out a long sigh.

" **I'm not like Tikki… I cannot chose my words wisely or express how I feel. I am, after all, a cat… there is only so many emotions we know how to show."** I stopped when I felt fingers on my head. "You've shown enough, Plagg." He smiled down at me.

"After all… you are my friend."

††††AN††††

No there won't be a sequel or anything like that…

I want you to know that Plagg probably broke down crying when Adrien called him his friend. Just keep that in mind.

I hope you enjoyed this small story~

-Ja ne.


End file.
